


Naoto and her Shadow

by ShiroganeKujikawa



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Fanart, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroganeKujikawa/pseuds/ShiroganeKujikawa
Summary: This story takes place when Naoto has been kidnapped and is trapped in the TV, but the Investigation Team hasn't saved her yet. It's also inspired by a Naoto scene from a CG gallery by bannin, called "Erosona"This was actually written by a friend whom I've lost contact with, so hopefully he'll see this and remember who I am! ^^





	Naoto and her Shadow

Things were hazy. All the detective could remember was the sound of a delivery truck, a knock at the door and then...she couldn't recall. Perhaps she had been concussed. She could certainly deduce that she had lost consciousness before she woke up here, apparently hanging from sort of restraint, wrists bound together above her head. But where was here? Her practiced eyes began their usual scan for details. They had been looking closely at the world for so long, she didn't even have to think about it anymore. It was dimly lit wherever she was. In the far side of the room, multicolored lights blinked and pulsed on a large computer console. She could make out a cheerful red color painted onto the metal console, like....Featherman? No, she was being absurd. Whoever had taken her certainly wasn't the villain of the week in a Featherman show...wait, Neo Fetherman, judging by the quality of the set. What on earth was she saying? She wasn't on some TV show. She was in real peril, and she didn't think she could count on a costumed sentai team to come to her rescue.  
Suddenly harsh hallogen lamps came to life with a mechanical clank, Naoto squinted her eyes and tried to look away as best she could, her vision whited out for a long moment until her eyes adusted. When she finally was able to see again, she noticed a short figure in a white labcoat standing over a control panel watching her with interest. Naoto gasped when she found herself looking at- herself. The figure was identical to her, though the eyes under the brim of her cap burned an unnatural yellow. Their expression was one of cold, detached interest. She was dressed identically, though an over-large white lab coat hung open over her blue button up and slacks.

“Good, glad to see the transportation process didn't keep you under for too long.” The figure spoke In Naoto's own voice, though with an unmistakable edge of theatricality, like a little girl playing a Featherman villain...just like Naoto had used to do to her “captured,” Featherman doll.  
The detail in front of her was unmistakable, but it was highly improbable. Not impossible though. Never impossible. Rule 1 of detecting. 

“What's going on? I demand you let me down immediately!” Naoto's voice quavered a little, undermining her attempt at authority. In this situation, it was pretty clear that she had none. The figure simply looked on with a smug expression of superiority, studying her specimen. 

“Who are you?” Naoto asked, no other question really mattering at this moment. 

“Isn't it obvious?” The figure that looked like her asked with coy chuckle.  
“I am You. And you are me.” 

Naoto shook her head, was she dreaming? She must have been knocked conscious. This might be worse than she had first thought. The yellow eyed figure's face briefly darkened in an expression of apparent irritation. 

“Don't be stupid! You know it's true. It's plain as day. I am you and I know you. I am a Shadow, the true self.” For a brief, sharp moment of clarity, Naoto was certain that the other girl was telling the truth, but no, no! She shook her head again, hard. The very idea was absurd.  
The Shadow shook her head as if disappointed. She tapped a few buttons on her monitor and read something off the screen. 

“Perhaps you need to be convinced. Fine.” The Shadow had reverted to that Theatrical, deep tone again. A villain of the week getting ready to monologue.  
“I know everything about you. It is no mistake that I bound your wrists, for example. I thought I'd give us a little treat. Remember how you'd feel that strange thrill when the women in the detective novels were tied up by the bad guy? I can see from your vital signs that you are experiencing mild arousal already, as expected.” 

Naoto's dark eyes widened in shock. How could she know that? It certainly wasn't something she had ever told anyone...an educated guess. A cold read. A high percentage of women enjoy submissive roles in sex, and it was a lucky guess that perhaps the apparent danger had excited her a little...the Shadow was right about that. 

“That proves nothing!” Naoto regained some measure of composure, though she found herself involuntarily squeezing her thighs together a little, as if to will the shameful excitement from her body.  
Naoto's Shadow smiled, tapping away again at the console. 

“Ah yes, here we are. We read a dictionary definition and a clinical guide on common female masturbatory techniques and elected to conduct a well-contructed experiment. I believe we discovered that riding our hands while laying on our stomach produced the most agreeable result.” The Shadow smiled knowingly. Naoto simply stood, struck silent now. The other...her, glanced at the monitor again. 

“Heart rate up. Happy memories, hm?” Her shadow tilted her head back and gave a triumphant, pantomime villainous laugh. She strode across the laboratory, that's what it had to be, a villain's laboratory from Neo Featherman, and stood before her true self, pulling on her cheerful yellow tie to bring Naoto's body close to hers. The Detective Prince thrilled at the sudden, willful guidance around her neck. Their breasts, identical in size, pressed together between the pressed blue fabric of their button-up shirts. Naoto gave a small, involutary gasp as she felt a gentle friction graze against her bound nipples. The Shadow's chest was bore no such restriction, and the visible peaks under the fabric made it apparent that she had not bothered with the formality of a bra either. 

“Yes, that's it. I knew you'd enjoy this. I just want you to accept me. I am a part of you too you know and I want us to feel good. To enjoy what we want without worrying about apperances.” Suddenly, the Shadow leaned in and pinched Naoto's bottom lip between her teeth with a gentle, firm pressure. The Detective, caught off guard, let out a low moan. The Shadow laughed, pleased at the result of her teasing and moved her ankle against her captive self's own, forcing her thighs to spread just a little as her fingertips found the heat underneath the seam of her dark slacks.  
“No! What are you doing? Stop it right now!” Naoto's deep, tomboyish tone- practiced over many years, could not quite conceal a tremor of excitement as she realized what was happening now. Her Shadow's yellow eyes burned mischievously into hers as the first gentle pressure was applied against her.  
Naoto leaned her hips into her other self's touch and exhaled in a long, choppy sigh. 

“That's right.” The Shadow cooed. “Accept our wants. We've wanted this ever since that scene in “Detective Kamo and the Case of the Beautiful Corpse,” We read that scene so many times the book started opening up to it on its own.” Naoto felt the hand quickly moving to her belt, undoing the strapping. “How, bound by the mysterious kidnapper, the woman felt herself being touched just like this...”  
The Shadow undid the top button of her trousers now, then the zipper. Naoto gasped as she felt her own fingertips pressing firmly against the soft cotton hugging the mound of her womanhood. 

“Ah, it's the light blue pair today.” The Shadow laughed and licked the Detective's Princes jawline playfully. “Our secret childish indulgence....oh my I can feel the fabric starting to soak through, Detective Prince.” 

Naoto shook her head, tried her best to move away, but the Shadow simply tugged the tie again and firmly spread her legs again. 

“Accept us for who we are!” The Shadow seemed to whine, for a moment sounding like a girl, rather than a boastful villain, and as if to make her point, she slipped a fingertip under the elastic band, directly grazing her clitoris, prompting Naoto's body to shudder. She closed her eyes, her face flushing with embarrassment and want as she felt her pants being slid slowly down her thighs, her calves, cool hair contacting her hot, pale skin. The Shadow, bit playfully at the soft curve of her inner thigh, prompting Naoto to let out another low, masculine groan, this one coming dangerously close to cracking into her natural voice, the one she worked so hard to hide.  
The Shadow stood, its expression now focused, and efficiently undid the buttons of Naoto's blue dress shirt. She produced a set of surgical scissors from a pocket of the lab coat and cut away the bindings, causing Naoto's chest to heave free, the cool air causing sudden goosebumps to form on the sensitive flesh. She always had enjoyed that moment of removing her the bindings. It wasn't uncommon that the sensation caused her to...replicate the results of her masturbatory experiment. Now all she wore was her cap, an opened shirt exposing her ample breasts and the tie which the Shadow used to pull her in like a leash. 

“Now, we can begin the procedure.” Her other self said with a coy smirk. 

The Shadow had stepped back from her, her hands slowly sliding over her body, finding their way to the buttons of her own shirt, undoing them slowly. Naoto was surprised to find that this striptease, even though it was revealing her own body to her, was exhilarating. She felt a single, guilty drop running down her thigh. The Shadow's breasts revealed themselves as the dress shirt slipped down, slowly to the floor, the fabric of her tie hanging between them like a cheerful trail, it's angled tip seeming to point the Detective Prince's eye to the belt that the Shadow was undoing with slow teasing motions. She turned her back then, bending down to slip out of the slacks, and to remove her own panties, Loveline print, before turning around to reveal show Naoto her own body, exposed and eager, its ample curves outlined starkly against the white cotton lab coat. Naoto ground her thighs together, desperately trying to stimulate herself, needing to clear her head.  
The Shadow smiled and pushed a few buttons on the console. From the metal grating at her feet, a slot opened up and a pedistal rose a few feet from the floor, revealing a large, soft pink palace, slick with lubrication issuing from a small opening at its tip. Naoto's eyes widened in mixture of shock and eager curiousity. 

“My own creation,” The Shadow said, sliding a knob experimentally and causing the toy to thrum with a slow, vibrating pulse. “Self lubricating though...” She walked back to her bounded self and slipped fingertip against her dripping mound before popping the wet digit between her lips with a contented murmur. “I don't think we have to worry too much about that.”

“What are you going to do?” Naoto asked, trying her best to keep her voice level. Already sure of the answer, but somehow wanting to be told, exactly, what was in store for her next.  
“Isn't it obvious, Detective Prince? We're going to experience perfect inhibition. No putting on appearances, no more pretending to be something we're not. We're going to hear our real voice begging for more.” 

Naoto realized that her entire body was quaking slightly, not from fear but from excitement, the way it had when she had explored her own body for the first time, a sensation so new and mind blowing that it had made her lose her careful control, and she had needed to bury her face in her pillow to stifle the high, womanly moan that escaped her. She knew now, as the strange apparatus was raised closer to her body, that she was on that dangerous edge once again. The Shadow pulled her toward her again by the necktie, by the leash, and their soft, full breasts pressed together again, uncovered now, soft flesh meeting soft flesh.  
The sensitive peaks of their nipples ground against one another, causing both to gasp softly. Her Shadow self met her lips in a kiss that Naoto returned with a fearsome urgency. Doing as best as she could to press every available surface against her own, identical body. She didn't notice the pedestal rising up to meet the opening of her womanhood until the low, thrumming tip had begun its slow journey inside her. Naoto tipped her head back and gave a low groan, her hips tilting forward to let the strange apparatus penetrate her more easily. The Shadow's fingers moved in steady rhythm along her clit, the combined sensation of the toy moving deeper inside of her and the Shadow's teasing causing Naoto to give a high, lustful whimper. The Shadow's eyes blazed now, her lips falling to Naoto's nipple and sucking hard, drawing out another sharp squeal of pleasure before Naoto regained her composure just enough to resort to a low boyish moan again. 

“No! Accept me!” The toy was inside her now, pulsing slowly. The Shadow pulled a remote from the pocket of the coat, adjusting the setting to go a little more rapidly, a little harder. Naoto's soft body strained, standing on the tips of her boots and tugging involuntarily against the leather restraints as ever inch of her responded to the thrumming mass filling her up.  
She closed her eyes, her flushing face doing its best to stay closed off, to not reveal the growing, mind-wiping, hunger growing inside her. Another long, low moan, this one spiking to a higher whine at the end. The Shadow's fingers rapidly toyed with Naoto's clitoris as another adjustment on the remote started the toy beginning to piston slowly up and down inside her. Naoto bit her lower lip to stifle a high, cracking moan, her body thrashing wildly now, her breath becoming ragged, animalistic panting.  
The Shadow sucked hard at her breasts, pinching the goose flesh between her teeth, knowing that the sensation excited her, knowing everything about her.  
Naoto could feel the growing wave coming closer to the surface, the eruption that would break her careful facade wide open, but what did she have to fear? After all, this was her. She was only being honest to herself. Her muscles began to tighten around the pulsing toy, and her low grunts became a high, needful, mind broken series of moans as hot, sticky cum erupted from her body, flowing around the toy and dousing the fingers of her true self. As her body twisted and shook, riding out the tidal-force of her orgasm, the Shadow smiled, not cruelly or coyly, but with real happiness, as she felt the intoxicating sensation of acceptance, wash over her along with the hot torrent of erupting from her “test subject,” Their bare thighs became coated now, sticky runners connecting their bodies as Shadow and Self pressed together as close as they could manage, the Toy withdrawing as Naoto's spent, satisfied body slumped against its restraints, her lips meeting themselves in a happy, tired, lovers entanglement, and once again, the edges of her vision swam in strange fog.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the pictures that inspired the story :3  
> https://hitomi.la/reader/117880.html#34


End file.
